


His Dirty Jokes

by HomeofJaewoo



Series: Status: Roommates The Series [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Jaehyun - Freeform, Jaejung, Jaejung au, Jaewoo au, Jungwoo - Freeform, M/M, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, jaewoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeofJaewoo/pseuds/HomeofJaewoo
Summary: Part of the Status: Roommates The SeriesShort StoryMature
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Series: Status: Roommates The Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172897
Kudos: 25





	His Dirty Jokes

'Jae, sweetie, my oppa, wake up. Let's eat.' Jungwoo was sitting on Jaehyun's bed, trying to wake up his roommate who seemed to have suffered another tough night. 

Jaehyun only let out a small growl and switched his position to face the opposite side where Woo's sitting. 

This is enough of Woo. He can't stay hungry just because his roommate doesn't want to get up. 

'Jae. I will suck the hell out of you if you're not coming within 5 minutes.' Woo finally stood up and left Jaehyun alone in the room to have his breakfast. 

'There he goes with his dirty jokes again.' Jae opened his eyes when Woo's already outside their room.

'How's Jae?' Yuta asked when Woo sat in front of him. The 10th floor buddies were having breakfast together in their dorm. Everyone turned to Jungwoo when they heard the question of Yuta. 

'He's still having his wet dreams.' Mark almost choked. Fortunately, Taeil was ready to give him a glass of water. 

'Woo, language.' The oldest never fails to give him a friendly reminder. 

'Good morning.' Jae walked out of his room and looked for a seat in the dining table. 

'You're wet.' Yuta noticed Jae's shirt full of sweat. 

'Well, I gave him a warning.' Jungwoo said proudly, looking at Jae with silly eyes.

Jae did not do anything stupid before leaving their room. However, he worked himself up with lots of pushups in order to forget what Woo said. 

Woo did not intend to disturb Jae's mind with some dirty jokes. He just loves seeing his roommate getting blushed and annoyed whenever he throws something at him. 

Jaehyun only responded with a heavy sigh before getting some food on his plate. 

'Good morning, everyone. I have brought you a cake.' Haechan barged in, carrying a cake box. Mark received it and placed it on the table. 

'Woo, this is your favorite, right? Vanilla cake with cherries on top.' Mark said with amazement.

Woo checked it and turned to Mark, giving him a seductive gaze while tasting his empty spoon. 

'Well, I like cherries but I prefer you to be on the top.' Woo grinned that caused Mark to pretend like the latter was going to puke. 

Everyone laughed, except to the guy who's often to be directed with those kind of jokes. He got up from his chair causing everyone to shift their attention to him. 

'I am full. I'm gonna go take a shower.' 

The audience didn't bother stopping Jaehyun from leaving. They thought that it's part of Jae's diet so they continued laughing.

Woo came in without the presence of Jae on the bed. He didn't hear any sound from the showerroom so he decided to prepare his shirt and towel before taking a bath. He thought that Jae already finished minutes ago as Woo stayed in the dining room for almost an hour. 

He opened the door but, to his surprise, Jae was inside, wearing only his boxer shorts. 

'Oh, you startled me. Tell me when...' He was about to close the door when Jae stopped it and grabbed him inside. Woo was pressed against the wall, locked between Jae's body. Jae's left hand was leaned against the wall while his other hand started stroking Woo's hair. They were observing each other for a moment as if they're waiting for this to happen.

'Hyung. What are you doing?' Woo felt his knees become weak from the stroke. He couldn't stop himself from staring at Jae's face which only few inches away from his. Jae's eyes were fixed on Woo's lips. 

'You started it. You have to pay for it.' 

Woo bit his lip making Jae to wrap his arms on Woo's neck and kiss him on the lip. The kiss was not soft, but not enough to call it rough. Jae bit Woo's lower lip in order to make Woo open his mouth and give him a chance to explore inside. Woo, on the other hand, started to explore Jae's built body. He caressed Jae's hard abdomen as if he's trying to capture it on his mind. 

He's moving his hands upward and found Jae's pink nipples.

'Fck.' Jae ended the kiss and closed his eyes to focus more on the weird sensation Woo gave him by rubbing his nipples. 

Woo leaned forward to kiss Jae's neck but the latter stopped it. 

'I'm still not done with you.' He carefully pressed Woo back and started devouring Woo's lips. The sweet kiss became torrid and the lips were starting to get swollen. Jae broke the kiss and made his way to Woo's cheek. He licked it like he wanted it so much. He found himself going down and kissing Jungwoo's neck which made Jungwoo let out a big moan. He, immediately, turned on the shower to cover up the noise and went back to the neck of his victim. 

'Woo, you're driving me crazy.' The person who's the source of the dirty jokes couldn't mutter any words. He was drowned with lust and kisses from his roommate. Woo traced his hands to the back of Jae, slowly scratching down until he reached Jae's hips. The next move made Jae to advance his actions. Woo pulled Jae's hips against his and started to create friction with the two growling hidden creatures. 

'That's enough.' Jae helped Woo remove his black shirt and the boxers. 

'Woo, tell your toy to stop poking at mine.' 

Jungwoo was flustered with Jae's sudden tease. 

'Let's see who's more excited.' 

Woo kneeled down and removed totally the remaining piece of cloth that covered Jae's.

'Your baby just spilled some milk.' Woo teased back. He started eating it before Jae could fire him with words.

'This is what you get by teasing me a lot.'  
'This is what you get by throwing others with jokes that only belong to me.' 

Jae positioned himself at Woo's advantage and pushed his hips from front to back. He couldn't contain the pleasure from the warmth of Woo's mouth. He constantly attacked Woo's throat while pulling Woo's head towards him. 

'Woo, I am coming.' Jae gave him a warning.

'Well, you're welcomed to come inside.' Woo mouthed which was enough to be understood by Jae. He reached his climax and kneeled down to level Woo's head afterwards. He knew that it was a lot Woo could take in. 

Woo lifted Jae's face and showed him how he licked the fluids that's coming out from his mouth. 

Jae flicked a finger on Woo's head which made Woo to be confused. 

'Stop tempting me, you idiot.' Jae chuckled and kissed the forehead he just attacked.

'Well, too bad, I have some jokes left.' Woo caught his lips and the roommates went on for a something great.


End file.
